


No longer an enemy.

by Kuraikya



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraikya/pseuds/Kuraikya
Summary: After the 4 princes were revived they had to find their place in the "new" world
Relationships: rei x jedeite, sailor mars x jeideite
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, but I hope you like it anyway! If you want to buy me a coffee, visit https://ko-fi.com/rediantblog
> 
> Have a good time!
> 
> https://radiantblog.tumblr.com/post/622016011079745536/jedeite-redraw-2016-vs-2020

It was afternoon as she walked down the street, alone. She was usually always alone. But she didn't mind either. After everything that had happened lately, she was glad to be alone. They had defeated Queen Beryl and had managed to free the Shitennou with the help of the crystal, they were now here on earth, they wanted to serve their master again. Endymion accepted their request and the Senshi more or less agreed. Venus was for it. She was one of the first to remember her past completely. But she was silent. She wanted to leave it up to everyone else to decide when they would recover the memories or if they would recover them. Ami and Makoto were rather against it and Usagi of course agreed with Mamuro and Rei... she wasn't sure about the whole thing yet. But since her princess wanted them to stop seeing them as enemies, she would try her best to fulfill their wish. Even if it's not my personality, Mars thought that I must pull myself together for her.  
She walked down the street and discovered, sitting on a bench, Jedeite. He had a book in his hand and was reading in it. We aren't enemies anymore, Rei thought, not enemies anymore so try to make friends with Usagi for love. She took a deep breath and then, she walked towards him. "Hello, Jedeite," she said and tried to smile. "Mars," he said and seemed to look up from his book. "Here it is Rei Hino please," she tried to sound friendly, but she had no idea if she could. Mars, she thought, he did not mean that as an insult. He shrugged his shoulders as if nothing more could be done. "What are you doing here?" She sat down next to him and he seemed to take little notice of her. "I'm waiting for the master." "You don't talk much," she wanted to say at first, but she remembered that she wanted to stay friendly. "Do you have another name here?" The question seemed to make a difference, because he looked up for a moment from his book. "No, I don't know why I would need that, Hino-san." Now she was really starting to think he didn't want her here. But then she asked: "How much do you remember?" He finally looked at her. He seemed completely overwhelmed with the question. "Not much. I have served the Master. I was symbolic of haromy and balance. The general of the East..." He looked deep into her eyes and she felt slightly uncomfortable, but had to admit she couldn't look away, there was something captivating in that look. "But those are just titles. Aren't they?" He seemed almost mocking. "What about you, Hino-san?" She tried to remember, probably looking at him with the same lost look he had when he looked at her. "Yes, you are right. I know what titles I have worn: bodyguard, patron saint of Mars, but what does that make me?" she looked away for a moment and when she looked at him she could see something: in his eyes the same question seemed to be the same.

"Everybody," someone said, and they both looked up. "Master", said Jedeite and stood up, he nodded his head. "Oh, hello Rei," she greeted him as well and almost wistfully she realized that she could not finish her conversation with Jedeite. "Did you have a good talk with him?", he asked and Rei smiled. "Yes, it was nice how he listened." Mamuro laughed. "Yes, he's really not very talkative." When he looked at Jedeite, he was surprised to find that he too had a little smile on his lips. At first he wanted to tease him with it but when he noticed that she had seen it too, he let it go. "I have to go home as well then", she said and said goodbye with a wink while the two of them climbed onto Mamuro's motorbike.


	2. second life

It took days until Rei took the same way again on which she had met Jedeite. She hadn't seen him again in those days and sometimes she found herself thinking about him and wondering what he was doing and if she would see him again. So today she more or less consciously decided to walk down this street.  
And as a reward for her decision he should sit there again. Again he just looked at his book, but still she had to smile. "Everybody", she greeted him and smiled slightly. "Hino-san," he replied, and she could have sworn that she could see something like joy on his face. "It's good to see you again," she said and sat down next to him. Now she realized how nice the place was again: the shadow of the trees had fallen over her, a pleasant breeze passed by and it was pleasantly quiet.  
"I am glad too," he said. He closed his book and looked at her. "I wanted to talk to you," he said and she widened her eyes. She hadn't expected that. "Yes?" she said, putting her bag down. "Go ahead. I hear," she smiled and he looked up at the treetop for a moment. "I was wondering something... I mean... " He looked at her again and seemed desperate for the words. "We have been reborn. So have you. To do our duty and then I wondered..." She seemed to understand. "You wonder why we were born again?" He nodded silently. After a while he broke his silence and continued: "Not only that. I wonder how many times this has happened. "How many times have we met, how many times have we... "How many times have we fallen in love, how many times have we fought and died?" She also looked up and saw two ravens above them. "I have wondered the same thing," she confessed and closed her eyes. "I can't imagine that it should have been just this one time. The planets had existed so long before us... what does it all mean?"  
Rei let her head fall into the neck. "Sometimes I see it, you know?" He looked at her, his eyes became small, but still she had all his attention. "Whenever I meditate before the fire... I see it." He turned his torso towards her, she now had all the attention he could give, he wouldn't even notice if something was happening around her. "I see snow and ice, a huge mountain... and you...", her voice sounded like a sad, slow song and drew him into its spell. He came closer to her, so close that there were only a few inches between them. "I see something, too. An old promise, but I can't remember the words." She opened her eyes again, realised how close he was to her, but didn't find it unpleasant. "What do you think, what have we always done wrong?", she asked, but her voice was still calm, she had not broken the spell around them both. "I think,' as close as he could feel his breath brushing against her face, but there was nothing seductive about it, only the familiarity. "I think we may have had conversations like this more often." A light smile came over her lips. "Yes, I think so too. But what have we always done wrong?"  
"Loved one another," he breathed and stroked his fingers along her face. Gently, yet it was all familiar.


	3. never forgotten

Everyone could remember exactly. When his fingertips brushed against her face and she closed her eyes. He could remember at that moment what her face had felt like. Soft. pure. She didn't need makeup. She didn't want to be beautiful, she didn't even try, because she just was. She was Mars: powerful, impetuous, angry, but still she had a clear look. She was wise and aristocratic. He loved it about her. She drew him to his equilibrium, his calm nature seeking her fire. Now they were here. She was right in front of him, she had opened her eyes and looked at him. Perhaps expectantly, but perhaps also knowing that they were not allowed to do so. Not again. And Jedeiteit made the decision that he had perhaps never made before: he stroked a strand behind her ear, smiled at her timidly and ... let his hand sink. She nodded as if she knew what he was going to do. "I understand," she said, and the peace between them did not break off. "You want to stop it." He nodded. "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to fight you. I want to do it right this time. We both don't know how many times we tried to love each other. How many times we've lost our lives, how many times we've neglected our duty."

He could see how she put her hands in her lap and pondered his words for a moment. "You are right." he could see the tiny sting of pain in her eyes. But he also knew he looked the same. "I ...", he wanted to tell her again, make sure she'd never forget it. He wouldn't forget. His body still burned from her fire. "Don't say it," she asked, putting her thumb on his lips, she stroked them gently. "We are both reasonable." She laughed bitterly. "I imagine Minako feels differently." "Yes, I think so too about kuntzite, but that doesn't mean they're both right."  
"She's the warrior of love. What do you think she'll do?" Everybody's eyes were rolling. "Same thing as kunzite: Walking into his doom with hearts all a-pounding." This time she laughed with all her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long again.  
> if you want to see more of me, please visit me at  
> Kofi:  
> Ko-fi.com/rediantblog

"What are you thinking about?", he asked Jedeite simply. "Fate," he replied and was not sure how much of his plan he should reveal. "I heard you met her." Jedeite shook his head. "No longer," he corrected. "Not this time." The white-haired man nodded firmly. "So you've decided that living together is only possible if you both avoid the past." He was the warrior and protector of balance and harmony. And yet for a brief moment he could feel the sting of anger in his chest. "We are just different. You were with the warrioress of love... I know you are different." Kunzite grimaced his face amused. "Yes, how right you are. The warrioress of love and the warrior of passion. It could not be otherwise that we would find together again. But I'm sure things will be different with you. I know you're up to something and I'm not gonna let you go alone." Jedeite did not look at him. "I heard there was an older Senshi... so old that she would know what we... what happened..."

Kunzite understood. So he hoped that if he could talk to the Senshi, he would know what they had done wrong and be able to fix it, but unfortunately there was a problem. "She must not leave her post. And she will not be able to speak to you. Your search would end here, but I have another idea. We can still do something here on Earth... give me a few days and I'll see what I can do... maybe it will help you..."

Jadeite and kunzite stood in the middle of a snowstorm. Around them was nothing but snow and ice. It was hard to see further than 5 meter, but the two of them did not stop. Kunzite didn't really want to go alone with him, but what choice did he have? He could hardly take Mars with him behind his back. But when he thought about it now, standing here in the blizzard, it seemed to him that it would be better if the warrior would heat something up. But he knew Jedeite. If he had taken her with him, he would have made a pout, would not have talked to him anymore and who knows? Maybe the whole thing would have simply given up. Kunzite could imagine that Jedeite would not have accepted her help. So it was all the more difficult to explain to Venus that he couldn't tell her and wouldn't show up for a few days or weeks. She seemed to understand, but he had seen in her eyes that she had decided not to let it rest on that. No matter what it meant.

Kunzite watched everyone as he walked purposefully forward. And he was not comfortable with it. They had not even taken the others with them. Not even most of them knew what they were doing, but he trusted them and that was more than enough. "We'll be there soon," he shouted through the storm to Jedeite, but he couldn't say whether he had heard it or not, for he went on anyway and hadn't even turned around.

Kunzite had his arms protecting his head. The blizzard could hardly be stopped, but he was more concerned that he should not lose sight of Jedeite under any circumstances. And even if he tried, he only saw how the blond man had his arms in front of his face and continued to fight against the storm. And Kunzite was well aware why he didn't give in: because Jedeite could already see it: the ruins of the north. Here once lived  
Zoisite, the son of a former strategist who had also served the king, was trained here to become a general of the northern skies. The irony of it all was that Zoisite probably couldn't even remember it himself. Zoisite was one of the cleverest and youngest of the four. Only Jedeite was younger than him, but it was all the more impressive that both of them had earned their place so quickly. But that was all in the past. The white-haired man could see how Jedeite had discovered the entrance: one of the columns of white stone was still standing, offering protection from the storm. Jedeite turned to him and looked at him from his grey-blue eyes. Cold, it may seem to you when you look into those eyes, but Kunzite saw nothing but calm in them. Each one was trying to keep his balance, under all circumstances, and it was no wonder that he was the first to follow Beryl into the war. He wanted balance. And there was only one way to do that, he thought.

Soon he had done it and stood with Jedeite under the walls. He put one hand on the wall and his look became sad. Many people had once lived here. But none of that was any more, someone could remember this place and if he made an effort he could hear the soft cries, lamentations and whispers of the forgotten souls of this place Maybe it had been really good that they had not taken Zoisite with them. He had no idea how the souls would have reacted if they had felt his strong aura. 

Each said nothing, but just kept an eye on him. And if he was honest, he was not in the mood to ask what was going on in his head. He just went in and Jedeite followed him silently. Maybe it was her way of showing off? They came into a large hall. Here they received guests, offered wine and held parties. Here and there a few curtains went down from the walls, completely torn and the colour was hardly visible. A small beam of light shone on a piano that was in ruins in the middle of the room on a small ledge. Here, Kunzite was sure, the General of the North was playing pieces, thus withdrawing into his own world.

When Kunzite concentrated, his eyes squeezed together, he could see shapes. It was clearly the people who lost their lives here. They stood or walked a few metres before they fell and died. It ruffled him. He closed his eyes for a moment to the horror that had taken place here. When he opened his eyes again, he looked to either side. Tight and firm he stood there. His eyes looked firmly towards the door that would lead to the next room. Kunzite was not sure if he could see it too, but then ... in an instant the shape of a ghost passed him by. killing the ghost who had been forced to relive his death. The ghost fell and briefly Jediete's hand twitched after the gesta


End file.
